Storyboard Telegraph Road
by Betimusmax
Summary: This is a story I've been gathering ideas about for some time now and I just want you're comments of what you think of the idea. Pokegirls/Negima Xover in which Evan (OC) travels to the Pokegirls world and setts up a small plant/magic pokegirl community in the Edo league. Little action in the story, mostly building of the community and the character development. Lemon guaranteed.


**Pokegirls/Negima Fanfiction Storyboard**

Story Name**:** Telegraph Road,

Summary**: ** The fourteen year old Meridiana graduate Evan McDowell of the marginally well-known McDowell clan, mostly infamy because of one of their clansmen Evangeline A.K. McDowell, discovers an object while studying space/time magic under his teacher. The thing he discovers is a traveling pack containing various odd objects that tell him of the Pokegirl world. He decides that trying to travel to the world in question would further his understanding in the subject of his study, designing a spell and ritual to getting there takes a sometime but he succeeds. Getting there he decides to make a small pokegirl community that will let the girls be at peace while living in safety. This will lead to the creation of the Elf-village of Westwood some years later alongside his alpha Henrietta Elfqueen.

Side-stories**: ** A Daughter's Journey

Pov characters**:** Evan McDowell (OC), Henrietta Elfqueen (OC), Hitomi Higurashi (OC), Sophia Elf (OC), Demeter Chibi-Milktit (OC), Eliza Battle Flowergirl (OC)

Ship(s)**:** Evan/Hitomi/Henrietta/Sophia/Demeter, Lily/Nana

Rating/Tag**:** M – Slight D/s, BDSM, Anal, Oral, Bondage,

Disclaimer**:** Pokegirls (Metroanime), Pokemon (Nintendo, Game Freak, Tajiri Satoshi), Negima (Akamatsu Ken), Highschool DxD (Ishibumi Ichiei), Naruto (Kishimoto Masashi), Sekirei (Gokurakuin Sakurako),

* * *

**Storyboard**

**Main/POV Characters:**

.

**Evan Michael McDowell**

Known as: Lord McDowell, Milord (by village-pokegirls), Master (exclusively by Demeter Chibi-Milktit), Daddy (by Lily),

Personality:

Appearance: Short straight chestnut-brown hair, warm clear brown eyes, slim muscular build, 6'4"

Species: Human (human mage ancestry)

Combat: Lightning and illusion based magic, magic rope and binding techniques, Space/time manipulation, magic-conductive war-axe and throwing axes melee

Outfit: Combat outfit: Blue and white accented samurai style armour with a fabric facemask that covers the lower face and nose while a hood covers the hair and shadows the upper face,

Background: Eldest son of Michael and Laura McDowell, born on the 1st of Mai 1986AD. Attended Meridiana Academy of Magic in Wales from 92 till 98, graduated with honours and sent to study under an elder master of Space/Time magic manipulation at the world gate to Mundus Masgicus in Wales, for his test for becoming a Magister Magi, though his teacher has mentioned the possibility of studying the shut-down gate at Mahora Academy in Japan.

Age in 301AS: 41 years old

Inspiration: Mahou Sensei Negima by Akamatsu Ken-sensei

.

**Henrietta Elfqueen**

Known as: Rietta,

Personality:

Appearance: Mid-shin length flowing golden blonde hair, forest green eyes, high C-cup (bordering D-cup) bust, 5" pointed elf-like ears, 5'2" tall

Species: Elf Elfqueen pokegirl (threshold)

Combat: Nodachi swordsmanship style

Outfit: Combat outfit: Royal purple coloured silk loincloth/skirt combination (1' by 5'2" length of textile tapered-in in the middle, comfortable for the wearer's maidenhood) tied up with a white leather cord at the waist,

Background: Alpha of Evan McDowell's harem and Queen of the peerage,

Age in 301AS: 42 years old

Inspiration: #109 Kusano (Sekirei by Gokurakuin Sakurako-sensei)

.

**Sophia Elf**

Known as:

Personality:

Appearance: Lower back length leaf-green tinted blonde hair, pale blue eyes, solid A-cup bust, backwards-bending 7" pointed elf ears, 4'4" height

Species: Elf pokegirl (domestic)

Combat: Shundo (instant movement) mastery, Archer (sniper class) English longbow with magic-conductive arrows, wind and lightning magic, tanto/wakizashi combination swordsmanship, magic-conductive throwing knives

Outfit: Combat outfit: Forest green colored cotton loincloth/skirt combination (1' by 4'4" length of textile tapered-in in the middle, making it comfortable for the wearer's maidenhood) tied up with a brown leather cord at her waist, custom fitted cadet-gray and forest green colored breastplate-bustier decorated in a leaf-pattern in the metal tied in the back with a long brown leather cord, forest green bridal gauntlets tied at her mid-upper arm with a brown leather belt, steel bracelets on both wrists, she's usually barefoot but wears high-heeled brown leather knee-high boots when needed, khaki hooded traveling cloak that that goes to mid shin. Casual outfit:

Background: Part of Evan McDowell's harem and a Pawn of the peerage,

Age in 301AS: 32 years old

Inspiration:

.

**Demeter Chibi-Milktit**

Known as: Dee, Chibi

Personality:

Appearance: Mid back length white tinted raven-black hair, warm amber eyes, solid D-cup breasts when chibi while going on G-cup when adult sized, fine soft brown and black spotted white fur across her body except on her breasts and face, small cute horns sticking out of the side of her head ending slightly above her head, normally appears to be a twelve year old pokekit, 2' long white bovine tail with black bushy tip, 4'1" tall while in chibi form and 5'3" in pokewoman form, her pokekit form doesn't have human like feet but broad cloven hooves while her pokewoman form has normal slim human-like feet,

Species: Chibi-Milktit pokekit/woman (Feralborn)

Combat:

Outfit: Usually only wearing a neon-pink velvet fundoshi loincloth and a brown leather collar with an attached bronze-coloured cowbell

Background: Chibi template Milktit, she's part of Evan McDowell's harem,

Age in 301AS: 52 years old

Inspiration: Serafall Leviathan (Highschool DxD by Ishibumi Ichiei-sensei)

.

**Hitomi McDowell (nee Higurashi)**

Personality:

Appearance: Mid-back length crimson red hair usually styled in a French braid, bright violet eyes, solid D-cup tits, 5'2" height,

Species: Human (ronin/samurai pokegirl ancestry)

Combat: Higurashi-clan swordsmanship style in the Daishou (katana/wakizashi)

Outfit:

Background: Youngest daughter of the Higurashi clan-head, Minato, and his Samurai pokewoman alpha. She was taught the Higurashi-clan swordsmanship style in the Daishou (katana/wakizashi) variety from a young age.

Age in 301AS: 22 years old

Inspiration: Kushina Uzumaki (Naruto by Kishimoto Masashi-sensei)

.

**Eliza Battle Flowergirl**

Known as:

Personality:

Appearance:

Species: Battle Flowergirl pokegirl (Feralborn/Domastic)

Combat:

Outfit:

Background: Battle template Flowergirl,she's part of Evan McDowell's harem

Age in 301AS:

Inspiration:

* * *

**Minor Characters:**

.

**Evangeline Dollmaster**

Personality:

Appearance: Mid-back length straight auburn hair often ribbon tied twin tails style, amber eyes, 4'3" height, low B-cup breasts

Species: Witch Puppeteer Dollmaster pokegirl (domestic)

Background:Part of Evan McDowell's harem

Age in 301AS:

Inspiration: Evangeline A.K. McDowell (Mahou Sensei Negima by Akamatsu Ken-sensei)

.

**Sexebi**

Personality:

Appearance:

Species: Sexebi pokegirl (Legendary)

Background:

Age in 301AS:

Inspiration:

.

**Shinnosuke Seki**

Personality:

Appearance:

Species: Human (heavy psychic pokegirl ancestry)

Background: Seki clan heir,

Age in 301AS: 27 years old

Inspiration: Minato Sahashi (Sekirei)

.

**Haruna Cyber-Nymph**

Personality:

Appearance:

Species: Nymph Cyber-Nymph pokegirl (domestic)

Background: Part of Shinnosuke Seki's harem

Age in 301AS:

Inspiration: Haruna Saotome (Negima), #02 Matsu (Sekirei)

.

**Yuki-Akeno Blazicunt Warmech**

Personality:

Appearance:

Species: Torch Chick Combusticunt Blazicunt Blazicunt Warmech (threshold)

Background: Part of Shinnosuke Seki's harem

Age in 301AS:

Inspiration: #06 Humura (Sekirei), Chachamaru Karakuri (Negima)

.

**Lisa Elf**

Personality:

Appearance:

Species: Elf (domestic)

Background: Part of Shinnosuke Seki's harem

Age in 301AS:

Inspiration: #03 Kazehana (Sekirei), Chizuru Naba (Negima)

.

**Ayako Slicer**

Personality:

Appearance:

Species: Slicer pokegirl (domestic)

Background: Part of Shinnosuke Seki's harem

Age in 301AS:

Inspiration: #88 Musubi (Sekirei), Ku Fei (Negima)

.

**Mai Synthen**

Personality:

Appearance:

Species: Synthen pokegirl (domestic)

Background: Part of Hitomi McDowell's harem

Age in 301AS: 19 years old

Inspiration:

.

**Lily Hitomi McDowell**

Known as: Lily-flower,

Personality: A kind-hearted girl with a slight mischievous streak, loving to tease those that are uptight or has strange habits though she is never cruel to those she has set her interests in. She loves to learn, no matter how insignificant the task seems, and loves to help around the village. When in battle she is highly brutal against her opponents, though she often responds afterwards that she might have gone a little too far. She has an extremely high case of Electra complex, her father lavishing attention or teaching her something is darn near orgasmic for her, though she would never let her affection toward her father affect negatively for others around her, disappointing her father in her greatest fear.

Appearance: Knee length Chestnut-brown hair styled in high ponytail tied by a silk ribbon, and two flowing mid upper-arm length bangs that hides her ears while framing her face , soft violet eyes, DD-cup tits, 5'5" tall,

Species: Human (Human mage and ronin/samurai pokegirl ancestry)

Combat: Shundo (instant movement) expert, Archery (bombardment class) English longbow with magic-conductive arrows, Higurashi-style daishou (katana/wakizashi) swordsmanship, McDowell-style lightning and illusion magic, McDowell-style rope and binding magic techniques, Space/Time magic manipulation

Outfit: Purple furisode (long-sleeved) kimono decorated with leaf-green oak leaves, solid gold bracelets and anklets on her wrists and ankles and a solid gold choker around her neck,

Background: Firstborn child of Evan and Hitomi McDowell, born on the 31st of October 301 AS in the elf-village of Westwood, heiress of the McDowell clan.

Age in 301AS: 0 years old

Inspiration: Akeno Himejima (Highschool DxD by Ishibumi Ichiei-sensei), Akira Okouchi (Mahou Sensei Negima by Akamatsu Ken-sensei)

.

**Nana Elf**

Known as:

Personality: Has a highly shy personality, will most likely never utter a word while in the presence of other people or pokegirls unless her tamer is under threat. When she is alone with her tamer (Lily McDowell) she will open up considerably but is still hesitant to open up. She's the silent observer among the harem and will whisper in her tamer's ear if she has something important to contribute to a situation or conversation.

Appearance: Blue-tinted raven-black shoulder length hair, periwinkle lavender-blue eyes, high A-cup breasts, 4'8" height, barely noticeable pointed ears, slight pudgy cute face,

Species: Elf (threshold)

Combat: Asai style martial arts,

Outfit:

Background: Born to the slightly well-known Asai martial arts family, a strictly human family with slight anti-pokegirl opinions which caused her earlier life's shy but open personality to become withdrawn and mute, outside of her tamer, in the company of others. She was banished from the family and sold to a local ranch within a day of her threshold being confirmed. Martial arts trained before undergoing threshold, very proficient at her formed family's style, was considered a prodigy in the style. She's a member of Lily McDowell's harem

Age in 301AS:

Inspiration: Hinata Hyuuga (Naruto by Kishimoto Masashi-sensei)

* * *

**Pokedex Profile:**

Name: Evan Michael McDowell

Age: 41

Date of Birth: 5/1/260

Height: 5'4"

Hair: Chestnut-brown

Eyes: Brown

Next of Kin: Hitomi McDowell nee Higurashi (wife), Lily Hitomi McDowell (daughter)

Hometown: Westwood

SLC:

Experience: Veteran

Tamer license: Y

Storage license: Y

Researcher license: N

Breeder license: Y

Alpha: Elfqueen/Plant-magic/Henrietta/42/lv.75

PG1: Elfqueen/Plant-magic/Henrietta/42/lv.65

PG2: Dollmaster/Magic-psychic/Evangeline/50/lv.56

PG3: Kunoichi/Normal-dark/Kaede/36/lv.51

PG4: Thundnaga/Electric-poison/Meer/29/lv.42

PG5: Blastits/Water/Marina/27/lv.34

PG6: Battle Flowergirl/Steel-plant-magic/Eliza/17/lv.13

.

**Pokedex Profile:**

Name: Hitomi McDowell nee Higurashi

Age: 22

Date of Birth: 3/27/279

Height: 5'2"

Hair: Crimson-red

Eyes: Bright-violet

Next of Kin: Evan Michael McDowell (husband), Lily Hitomi McDowell (daughter)

Hometown: Westwood

SLC:

Experience: Journeyman

Tamer license: Y

Storage license: Y

Researcher license: N

Breeder license: N

Alpha: Type/Name/Level/Age

PG1: Naga/Poison/Shinobu/26/lv.40

PG2: Ronin/Fighting/Taiga/23/lv.36

PG3: Coyshe/Ghost-water/Mamiko/21/lv.27

PG4: Synthan/Ghost-steel/Mai/19/lv.21

PG5: Type/Element/Name /Age/Level

PG6: Type/Element/Name/Age/Level

.

**Pokedex Profile:**

Name: Shinnosuke Seki

Age: 27

Date of Birth: 9/15/274

Height: 6'0"

Hair: Raven-black

Eyes: Storm-grey

Next of Kin: Miki Seki (mother), Yukari Seki (sister)

Hometown: Hidaka village

SLC:

Experience: Veteran

Tamer license: Y

Storage license: N

Researcher license: N

Breeder license: N

Alpha: Type/Element/Name/Level/Age

PG1: Cyber-nymph/Electric-psychic/Haruna/Age/Level

PG2: Blazicunt Warmech/Fire-fighting-magic-steel/Yuki-Akeno /Age/Level

PG3: Elf/Plant-magic/Lisa/Age/Level

PG4: Slicer/Fightin-normal/Ayako/Age/Level

PG5: Type/Element/Name/Age/Level

PG6: Type/Element/Name/Age/Level

.

Apprentice/Journeyman/Veteran/Master

* * *

**Westwood Elf names:**

Hera, Athena, Hestia, Freya, Minerva, Harmonia, Frigga, Saga, Tabitha, Dana, Erica, Cecilia, Victoria, Bea, Talia, Tara, Rosalia, Rosa, Samantha,

.

**Westwood Elf-village**

Self-sufficient elf village funded by the McDowell clan in the Edo/Ruby league

Village element types: Plant, Magic, Water, Electric,

Village pokegirl types: Elfqueen, Elf, Highelf, Gardelfwhor, Grandelf, Avariel, Milktit, Queenbra, Cunnydew, Hot Chick, Chickenlittle, Witch, Sorceress, Enchantress, Elementalist, Archmage, Milkmaid, NurseJoy, Nymph, Chikotit, Puppeteer, Dollmaster, Ninjette, Ninjanezumi, Kunoichi,

Coyshe, Squirtitty, Whoretortle, Blastits, Boobisaur, Iwywhore, Venuswhore, Slimette, Slimette Princess, Slimette Queen, Kelpie, Synthan, Flowergirl

Allies: Sexebi, Driad, Shrine Maiden, Shrine Priestess, Wet Elf, Wet Lass, Wet Queen, Ronin, Samurai, Hanamizawa Shrine, Seki clan, Higurashi clan,

.

**Hanamizawa Shrine**

A Shinto shrine situated in the Hanamizawa valley which is allied with Westwood elf-village.

.

**Magical Piece Peerage:**

King (1): Evan McDowell

Queen (1): Henrietta Elfqueen

Bishop (2): Irina Grandelf, Eleanora Grandelf

Knight (2): Amelia Highelf, Helena Highelf

Rook (2): Anya Gardelfwhor, Maria Gardelfwhor

Pawn (8): Tea Elf, Nora Elf, Sara Elf, Emma Elf, Diana Elf, Sophia Elf, Isabella Elf, Alexandra Elf

.

**Spells and Techniques:**

Spells: Sagitta Magica (various elemental types), Jovis Tempestas Fulgoriens, Turke Dios, Nivis Tempestas Obscurans,

Techniques: Pactio, Shundo (instant movement),

Origins: Mahou Sensei Negima by Akamatsu Ken-sensei

* * *

**Storyline:**

Preparation arc: 1995AD/275AS: The fourteen year old Meridiana graduate Evan McDowell of the marginally well-known McDowell clan, mostly infamy because of one of their clansmen Evangeline A.K. McDowell, discovers an object while studying space/time magic under his teacher. The thing he discovers is a traveling pack containing various odd objects that tell him of the Pokegirl world, including a pokedex and empty pokeballs. He decides that trying to travel to the world in question would further his understanding in the subject of his study, designing a spell and ritual to getting there takes sometime but he succeeds. After researching the world with what little information is available to him he decides that it's an exciting world and probably better than the one he was born into because of the outcome of the Revenge War. The spell/ritual lands him in the Blue League, this world's United Kingdom, were upon which he starts out establishing himself in the world. Starter pokegirl to be either an Elf or Witch that has recently undergone threshold he decides. Finding the recently threshold elf Henrietta at the local ranch and choosing her as his starter pokegirl.

Foundation arc: 276-283AS: Traveling the Blue league for a short time while catching feral pokegirls to sell at pokecenters and ranches, mainly concentrating on pet type pokegirls, Evan decides to travel toward the Edo league via the Amethyst, Crescent Moon and Ruby leagues. Do to catching a number of elf type pokegirls during his journey, settles on creating his own village that specializes on plant and magic types. The village, he decides, should be as self-sufficient as possible, and do to elves being most comfortable in forests chooses the largest forest in the Edo league to settle down. Finding a lake he names Boomerang Lake due to its shape they settle down in the crook of the lake crating impressive natural fortifications over time. Cultivating both the forest and using it to make fields to plant corn of most types and vegetables in free spaces in between the cornfields. The village is named Westwood due to being placed in the western part of the Edo league.

Prosper arc: 283-295AS:

Mercenary arc: 295-300AS:

Heiress arc: 301AS:

**Small story incidents **

275AS: Capturing feralborn pet-type Pokegirls for sale to ranches and at pokecenters mostly for resale to non-Tamers (Pet license holders), types of pokegirl Evan and harem focus on are Bunnygirl, Puppy and Doggirl, Kitten and Catgirl, Titmouse and Kitsune. These types of pokegirls and pokekits are very common so the market for them is fairly lucrative; while the price for each girl isn't all that high it's a stable source of income none the less. Main characters: Evan McDowell, Evangeline Dollmaster (Witch), Henrietta Elfqueen (Elf).

275AS: Feral Littletit approaches Evan and co, draining electricity of the devices he carries causing his entire pokeball collection to deactivate and discharge both the captured feral pokegirls and Evan's own harem. Main characters: Evan McDowell, Henrietta Elfqueen (Elf).

275AS: Feral Slimette hoard try to get tamings from Evan and his harem, ends up balling three Slimettes and a Slimette Princess. Evan thought of the possibility to use them as makeshift medics and nurses by evolving them to Cura-type Slimette Princesses, taming aides later when the village is properly established. Later use captured feral slimettes in a catch-and-sell business. Main characters: Evan McDowell, Evangeline Dollmaster (Witch), Demeter Milktit.

287AS: BuzzQueen and Buzzbreast migration swarm attack on Hanamizawa shrine, Shrine Maidens summon in three allied Elves and a Dollmaster from the Westwood community. Evan sends further reinforcements upon hearing of the summoning of his pokegirls to the shrine. Main characters: Sophia Elf, Evangeline Dollmaster.

291AS: A young tamer encroached on the land surrounding Westwood looking to capture an elf type after hearing that the forest is teeming with the plant/magic type pokegirl. The young man, Shinnosuke Seki, is confronted by one of the working elves before the 'girl in question sends out the alarm when the man tries to capture her. Sophia Elf of the peerage answers the call alongside a Blastits and another dozen field-worker elves coming to aid their sister, leading to the tamer to be captured in short order. After being brought to the lord of the land the man is released, after he explains his actions, on the condition that he'll be watched at all times. Later Shinnosuke befriends Evan and the call goes out among the field workers for an elf that wants to go with the young tamer. Main characters: Sophia Elf, Evan McDowell, Marina Blastits, Shinnosuke Seki

292AS: Zombabe outbreak

299AS: Team Trauma attack on the town of Hinamizawa, Westwood village gets the emergency-call and sends out the entire Peerage elite-fighters to battle. Among the few none-fighting types that are called to aid the town is a young, recently accepted to the village, Flowergirl commanded to guard Westwood's sole NurseJoy during the battle. A mind-controlled Team Trauma Zeromer was fatally wounded by a police Growlie and initiates a nanotech downloading to the girl that comes to help her, evolving the Flowergirl named Eliza to a Battle Flowergirl. Main characters: Eliza Battle Flowergirl, Sophia Elf

275-325AS: Meeting Sexebi turns in to a Dr. Who "Spoilers" incident with Evan saving the Legendary pokegirl in 298AS being the first time she met him and became friendly before she goes back in time to help him establish Westwood, and consequently allowed the village to prosper, by tweaking small event's here and there. Evan and his harem become good friends of the legendary plant/magic pokegirl; Sexebi herself considers Westwood to be a safe-haven, a place for her to rest. When out exploring the world she often sends mistreated, abused or severely injured plant, magic and water pokegirls to Westwood's infirmary. Main character: Evan McDowell, Sexebi


End file.
